Lindy Watson/Season 2
Slumber Partay "]] Lindy, for past few years, has had a history for throwing bad slumber paty's, but is determind to make this year the best one, yet. The girls talk about boys and Lindy asks Jasmine and Delia who they like and Delia tells the girls, but Jasmine gets nervous when the girls are talking about Logan, and Lindy starts to possibly get suspisous that Jasmine likes Logan (which she does). When the party gets boring, Lindy talks Jasmine and Delia into pulling a prank and they do one to Jasmine's teacher, but don't get away with it and he gives the girls detention for two weeks. The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats Lindy goes on a date with Jake, a student from the rival of her school. When eveyone finds out, they start to ignore Lindy and she feels bad for betraying her friends. At the pep rally, she tells her school that she didnt mean to upset eveyone and they forgive Lindy after Jake dumps her, via text. Lindy Goes to the Dogs "]] Lindy starts to foster a puppy called Franklin and falls in love with him. She takes really good care of him and really likes him. When a man wants to adopt Franklin, Lindy tries to put the guy off, because she doesn't want Franklin to go to another family. When the family adops Franklin, Lindy really misses him and tells Logan that she has already found another dog to foster, because she loved fostering Franklin. Lindy & Logan Get Psyched! "]] Lindy has been constantly helping Logan their whole life, specifically studying for tests. After Delia, who decided to "help" people from her knowledge in her psychology class, confronts her and tells her she needs to lay off, she decides to stop altogether. Lindy starts to refuse to help Logan with anything and he gives her the silent treatment at first. Logan soon starts to push her for help resulting in her giving in to only be blasted with water by Delia. Delia tells Lindy to let him study on his own and she does as Delia follows her with a water gun in hand. In the end, she was proud of Logan for studying on his own and getting a C-plus on his test. Dog Date Afternoon! Lindy lets Delia borrow the dog she's fostering for a date with a guy she likes. However, when Delia comes back, she brings back the wrong dog and Lindy freaks out. When Delia asks Lindy if she can borrow the dog for another date with Brandon, Lindy tells Delia that the dog has just been adopted. In the end, Lindy tells Brandon that Delia only said the dog was her's to impress him. Logan Finds Out! "]] Lindy, along with Garrett, helps Delia with a play she is writing for her drama class, which makes Lindy very excited, because she loves the theater. Throughout the episode, there is a running gag where Lindy says, "That's how we do things in, the theater!", because she loves it so much. During one of the rehearsals when Delia goes to answer her phone, Lindy notices that Garrett is hiding something and she manages to get him to spin what he is hiding, only to discover that Jasmine likes Logan, much to Lindy's shock. Lindy convinces Garrett and Delia to confront Jasmine about her crush on Logan and even though she is slightly upset that Jasmine never told her about her crush, she supports her through it. Lindy convinces Jasmine to tell Logan about her feelings, but she is scared if she gets rejected if he doesn't feel the same way. Lindy tries to see if Logan likes Jasmine back, but he thinks Lindy likes Garrett and Lindy pretends to like Garrett, even though she doesn't. When Garrett keeps hating his lines, Delia gives Lindy more lines, much to her delight. During the play, Lindy succeeds, to be congratulated by Delia with a hug and Lindy comes up with a way for people to review her acting, only to write one herself. In Rumble Juice, after Logan has found out that Jasmine likes him, he talks to Lindy about it and she asks him what he thinks, but he isn't sure as he never thought of her that way. Lindy tells Logan that he can't tell Jasmine he knows, because she knows how heartbroken she would be. When Jasmine comes to hang out with Lindy and Logan, he leaves with his date with Erin and Lindy watches him leave. Lindy looks at Jasmine and notices she is about to cry over Logan, so asks her if she is okay. Jasmine says no, Lindy ensures Jasmine that she will always be there for her and hugs her just as she is about to break down. When Betty comes over to the girls, she says she is ready to perform the role of the tree, but Lindy tells her that the play is over and it was just a one time thing, annoying Betty and Lindy apologies for it. Then, when Betty, excitedly, reveals that Garrett has told told her about Jasmine's crush on Logan, Jasmine and Lindy are really annoyed and Lindy looks at Jasmine in sympathy. Stevie Likes Lindy "]] Lindy is first seen in Rumble Juice and grabs the attention of Stevie Moops, a millionaire, who instantly falls in love with Lindy. Despite Stevie liking Lindy, she doesn't return the feelings. One night at home, Lindy is in her bedroom and she and Logan hear music to which she thinks he is listening to opera music. Lindy and Logan find Stevie on their lawn. Stevie asks Lindy out, but she declines saying he is too young for her as she is fifthteen and he is eleven. Despite her decline, Stevie repeatedly tries to win Lindy over with expensive gifts, which starts to annoy her a little and she still declines. Lindt decides to help Stevie, telling him he needs to find a girl his age who likes him for him and not his stuff. Lindy introduces Stevie to a girl named Quinn and the two hit it off. Stevie thanks Lindy for his help and she tells him to write "thanks" in fireworks to help cheer Logan up as he is upset he never got to use the gold toilet. Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday "]] This episode is entered around Lindy and Logan's sixteenth birthday. After Logan tells Lindy about his favourite band, The Weasels and Lindy figures out that Jasmine, Delia and Garrett are planning a surprise party for her and Logan, they both get invited Garrett's dog show, but Lindy thinks its just a cover for the party, only to discover that there is a dog show. When on their way back, Lindy, Logan and Garrett gets stuck on the subway due to heavy snow conditions. However they manage to get off the train and catch a cab. Lindy realises that they are at the south side of town and remembers from what Logan told her - that The Weasels play on that side of town - so surprises Logan by taking him to the club. Lindy manages to get Logan to play the drums and fill in for the drummer - Keith Edwards - who Logan is the biggest fan of. Back at Rumble Juice, Lindy, Logan and Garrett return and thanks their friends for the party. Logan thanks Lindy for making it the best birthday ever, she tells him it was his sixteenth so she had to make sure it was special and the two hug. Cheer Up Girls Lindy (and Jasmine and Delia) form their own cheerleading squad after Mrs. Clegg tells them they can't because of the school rules. Lindy is annoyed by what Mrs. Clegg has told her and her friends so Lindy tries to convince Mrs. Clegg to let girls cheer for the sport team, only for the plan to backfire. Towards the end, Lindy (with Delia and Jasmine's help) manages to convince the principal to have girl cheerleaders, to which he agrees on, much to Mrs. Clegg's dismay. In the end, Lindy and her friends all watch RaeLynn's performance of "For A Boy'. Drum Beats, Heart Beats "]] Lindy helps Delia with a puppet show she is doing for little kids and Lindy is excited about this as she loves being in the theater. When Lindy thinks the original version of the play, where the cat and the mouse are always getting along and hugging each other, she insists to Delia that the play needs conflict to make it more interesting. During the play, Lindy changes it slightly by adding conflict, which makes Delia angry and the two start to argue. When Delia comes to stay at Lindy's, they're still not talking to each other, but they do make up and become friends again. The next day, in the basement, Lindy is there and Jasmine comes in for another drum lesson with him. Lindy asks Jasmine if that is the only reason she's spending time with him and Jasmine questions Lindy about this. Lindy tells Jasmine that she did have a big crush on Logan for a long time and just as Jasmine is about to tell Lindy about her romantic moment (almost kissing) with Logan, she cuts herself off, realizing she is still in love with Logan, from Lindy's help. When Logan comes downstairs, Lindy says she needs to go and says bye to Jasmine and Logan, before leaving the room. Bite Club "]] Lindy spends a lot of the episode with Jasmine. The girls are planning on watching movies on Halloween night, but Lindy gets convinced to give blood, which she does. When Jasmine goes into Rumble Juice, she sees that Lindy now has bite marks on her neck, which convinces Jasmine that she will soon turn into a vampire. Lindy pulls a prank on Jasmine, acting as if she has turned into a vampire and Lindy acts as if she is about to bit Jasmine, killing her, but Lindy takes the fake fangs out, rvealing that she was just pulling a prank on Jasmine In the end, Lindy is seen in Rumble Juice with her friends. The Rescuers "]] Lindy, along with her friends, put on a concert at Rumble Juice, to raise money to save an animal shelter when she learns that if the shelter doesn't raise five thousand dollars by the end of the month, it will get shut down so Lindy encourages her friends to help her raise the money. When Jasmine suggests a car wash or a bake sale, Lindy disagrees, but agrees when Logan suggests having the help from The Wheasles. Outside Lindys bedroom, Lindy is there with Jasmine and Delia and Lindy learns (as well as Delia) that Jasmine still has feelings for Logan, but she is unsure who she wants to be with - Logan or Owen. Lindy, very excitedly, tells Logan about this, much to his happiness, and tells him that Jasmine is confused and doesn't know what to do. Lindy encourages Logan to tell Jasmine how he feels. When Keith Edwards, the drummer for The Wheasles, says he can no longer help the gang, since the band broke up the night before, this gives Lindy the idea that the gang form their own band, which Logan agrees on. At the benefit concert, Lindy, before singing, announces that they have almost reached their goal and says that the gang will sing a new song called Count on Me, with Lindy singing. After the performance, Lindy, Garrett, Delia and Betty, witnesses Jasmine and Logan finally admitting their feelings for each other "for real", finally sharing their first kiss, and finally becoming the official couple of Jogan "for real", with Lindy the most excited about this, because she, out of all her friends, has been the one who has been waiting for this to happen. In the final scene, outside Rumble Juice, Lindy is seen with all her friends and she announces that they raised enough money to help save the rescue. When Betty convinces the gang to continue the band, Lindy tells her how happy she and her friends are that Betty has taken over Rumble Juice. When the gang discuss band names, Lindy comes up with the name, The Rescuers, because they helped save the dogs. Everyone agrees on the name and they group hug. Lindy thanks Logan, Jasmine, Garrett and Delia for being her friends. They start to walk away from Rumble Juice, but are stopped by Delia when she suggests the band name to be called, 'The Rescuers, Featuring Delia Delfano'. Lindy walks besides Delia and says the final line of the series - "There's one in every band", and the gang walk off. Category:History Category:Lindy Watson